


搞面瘫无口少年

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	搞面瘫无口少年

其实我也挺喜欢日哭那种无口面瘫的

 

最好还是身材纤细的白净少年

 

看起来永远面无表情，就算后面被捅的爽到翘起屁股，他面上还是一副什么事都没有发生。当然细看就会发现，他的眼睛红红的眼泪马上就要流出来，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇，生怕呻吟声流出来。

 

他脸皮薄，稍微说他一点他就受不了。

 

你看看，刚说他下面骚的把鸡巴咬的那么紧，他就害羞地又缩紧了几分。

 

有时候说急眼了，他就会用小猫一样的声音说出自己的愤怒

 

不喜欢说话的他要被逼着才会说出那些不堪入耳的淫话，说话的声音一定很软，还夹杂着稀碎的呻吟。

 

虽然表面上看起来冷淡，在床上他意外的热情。

 

只是嘴硬罢了，如果只来一次，他一定会抱着你的腰求多来几次。

 

如果真的性冷淡，怎么会同意带着乳夹和跳蛋去上学？

 

你也没有威胁他，他就同意了。甚至有一次自己主动带着跳蛋上学，第一节课下课他把遥控器交给你。

 

你开了中档以后忘了关，直接塞到敏感点的跳蛋让他一整天都欲仙欲死。不过脸上依旧是一副欠揍的面无表情。

 

最后他实在忍不住了，带着哭声求你操他。下午你把他拽到老楼的废旧厕所里日了个爽。

 

他就像一只猫，一只黑猫。

 

你试过让他带猫耳，他真的异常适合。

 

那次还让他穿了女仆装，贴身的短裙什么也没遮住。他努力往下拽下摆，看起来快被欺负哭了。

 

可是插在后穴里能感知主人心情的智能猫尾却摇的欢快，显然他的主人很兴奋。

 

他其实很乐意当主人的女仆，他会乖乖的把你的阴茎伺候的舒服。

 

会有鲜红地小舌头去舔干净你流出来的浊液。

 

哦对，面瘫少年的妙处还在于你可以欣赏到冰山融化，再到欲火焚身的美妙变化


End file.
